Rain is thicker than blood
by Rinoki Rio
Summary: Riku is an excellent thief, Sora is a prince. What happens when the theives pull the biggest heist on Sora's Kingdom? In Sora's palace? What will the boys do when they meet? AU Yaoi RikuxSora Chapter4 UP!
1. In the night

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts ya prats If there are any of my own characters I own them though ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rain trickled down the large windows of the crowded hall. Laughter and the rich scent of wine drifted through the air like a gentle breeze, filling the room with a welcoming atmosphere. The chandeliers above gave the golden hall a beautiful light that filled every corner and illuminated the palace from afar.  
  
Servants bustled about serving food and drink to guests wearing their finest clothing. But not able to match the high quality of the expensive gowns or tailor fitted suits of silk or satin, laden with jewellery of the rarest gems and gold.  
  
A royal celebration would only have the most loyal of friends and the richest devotees to the king no one below a peasant would be in sight.  
  
The two giant doors, bearing the carvings of two scarlet serpents, belonging to the entrance of the hall began to open and the talk and laughter was instantly dropped to hushed whispers amongst friends.  
  
Three figures accompanied by guards strolled across the marble floor, guests moved away as the trio made their way over to a raised platform at the front of the crowd.  
  
The trio consisted of a strongly built man in his thirties, with long brown hair and cold eyes wearing the finest of blue silk and a cloak of sapphire that rivalled the sea.  
  
At his side a woman within her twenties, had raven hair tied into a ponytail, pure blue eyes and wore a dress of white, so pure that it could have been born from the snow. Decorated with beautiful patterns of silver reaching up towards her delicate neck.  
  
And the third of the small group trailed behind, a handsome young boy in his teens. His silver cloak swept over the floor. His mass of brown hair stuck up in every direction, defying gravity, while his brilliant sapphire eyes looked always ahead of him never looking at anyone directly. As he had been told to do many times before.  
  
They quickly climbed the small set of stairs leading towards the platform, the tall man with long brown hair stood in the middle of the trio whilst the other two stood a little further behind him almost out of view.  
  
"Welcome my dear friends and relatives, it is such a marvellous sight to see you all here today". The crowd below applauded the man "as you know it is the anniversary of the white wolf, when our kingdom conquered the army of the red panther and claimed victory over these lands that they so wrongly stole from us." There were murmurs of agreement amongst the crowd." Tonight is not just a night to celebrate but to remember those who lost their lives in that battle and to honour them once more .So please raise your glasses, if it were not for them then we would not be here today."  
  
Despite his fathers words which were spoken exactly the same every white wolf anniversary the teenage boy still hung his head in silent prayer to those who had lost their lives for their kingdom. 'Why is there so much destruction in the world, it's not right it can't solve all problems forever. It may be a celebration but....were we no better than the so called enemy? I mean did our kings before us ever try to reason? Or did we just assume that the land was rightfully ours in the first place? It could have been someone else's many years before. We could have stolen it from them!! But no.no that can't be right I mean what...If. *Sigh* I don't want to be king this is just stupid, I'd rather be a peasant. It may not be much but at least I wouldn't have to do all of this, stupid royalty why did I have to be born into royalty?! I HATE IT!!!'  
  
"Sora? Your father's finished his speech we can go and greet the guests now." His mother said softly.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, sure."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the distance the sound of hoverbikes [1] in a group of approximately 40 could be heard crossing the ocean in the shadow of the night, drawing ever closer to the palace.  
  
"This is gonna be the best heist yet!"  
  
"Damn right, it may be a challenge but then... what is it without a challenge?"  
  
"Yeah this is gonna be sweet, although ya think they would have better security right? I mean, the palace is overlookin' the sea no guards can get round the back."  
  
"Hey" a female voice chipped in "what're you complainin' about? The big balcony is overlookin' the sea, we can just take down those weak guards there and head on in right? Right, so anywho. You" she pointed to the boy who had been talking previously "your pickin' a hostage silver head."  
  
"Me! Why me? I wasn't the one complainin'!"  
  
"I don't care, and it had better be a good one or the lord of thieves will be real angry."  
  
"Yeah, yeah like I care"  
  
"Ya will be if he's angry!"  
  
"Phffft yeah right" the silver hair drawled.  
  
"Yeah it is right so pick. A.Good.One."  
  
"Ya can't tell me what to do."  
  
"I can and I will!!"  
  
"Go ahead and try bi-atch"  
  
"PRAT!"  
  
"LITTLE BAST..."  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!" Screamed one of the higher ranked men. He paused." We're nearly there so stay quiet or be left behind" he hissed realising he had just shouted.  
  
The two gulped and stayed quiet.  
  
'Almost there, we're gonna go down in the history of thieves 'thought the silver haired boy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] Kinda like those high tech motorbike thingys ^-^  
  
So was it good or bad TELL ME I MUST KNOW!! Aaaaand should I continue? 


	2. I met you in the rain

'Tis I again. I got asked for a new chapter so here it is ma friends ^-^ I would like to thank BlueEyedDemon10, Evilmini86, animeman13, Garnettill13, Leann-Chan and Frozenlioness. FOR THEY ARE ZE GREATEST!!! So here is your next chapter Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts. THERE I SAID IT ARE YOU HAPPY??!! *Sobs* you make me cry!  
  
Oh yeah ' .... ' Means thoughts 'k?  
  
And "..." Speech blah blah blah  
  
I apologise if this is SOOOO crapy  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora and his mother strolled silently down the stairs, his father already engaged in conversation.  
  
He sighed and turned his gaze towards the ground 'does he always forget about us?' More and more people were arriving now being fashionably late He looked up and scanned the crowds of people. 'Good' he thought 'no sign of her yet, maybe if I'm quiet I can slip away and go out on the balco.'but his thoughts were interrupted by someone shaking his hand abruptly.  
  
"Master Sora! So nice to see you!" A balding man with a shock of white hair exclaimed beaming at him.  
  
"Nice to see you too sir, welcome to our home, it's a pleasure to have you here" Sora sweatdropped. 'Who is this guy?'  
  
"It's so nice to know youngsters still have manners nowadays!"  
  
"Err.thank you sir"  
  
The man gave a hearty laugh and walked off. Sora sighed, again.  
  
'Well that guy scared me'.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
After having shook about thirty hands at least he decided enough was enough!!  
  
Whimpering about his broken fingers he thought 'Could this get any worse?'  
  
"Sora! There you are!!"  
  
'Oh crap! Why me? Why always ME DAMNIT??!!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silently the thieves landed onto the roof, while others stayed low towards the sea. Swiftly, the thieves atop the roof spread out, climbing down vines and poles to the overly sized windowsills were they waited for the signal to begin. The sound of a raven.  
  
The silver haired thief looked carefully through the crowd of people. 'Hmmm' he wondered. 'Which would be best?' His skilled aqua eyes quickly darted from person to person, experience guiding him. 'Let me see, she's to ugly, he's to fat, too old, too young, too happy, just thrown up, how about that girl. nah she'd probably screech all night long.' He muttered something under his breath and then sighed. 'Maybe.' "Ouch!"  
  
He shook his head as droplets of rain flew in all directions and saw a rock fall from his hair. Giggling came from the roof and the girl he had been arguing with before poked her head out. "Found anyone good yet?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Shut it Selphie! I'm not in the mood!"  
  
"Awww did I make you cry?" She asked in a mocking baby voice.  
  
"Just shut it would ya?"  
  
The girl named Selphie giggled again and hopped down next to the silver haired boy falling into a puddle as she came. She wore a yellow tank top and a yellow skirt, with matching yellow and orange-stripped tights. Her bouncy brown hair reaching up to her thin shoulders. To put it plainly, she liked yellow. "So have ya seen anyone?" She asked. The silver hair shook his head. " No, not yet."  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"NO. I'm fine"  
  
She gave him a look. "Well, OK but don't get all grumpy"  
  
The silver hair chuckled "I won't"  
  
She was about to leave when she remembered something. " Oh yeah, err.are we cool now? I mean, ya know we were arguing before and."  
  
The silver hair put up a hand and shook his head to silence her. "Yeah sure we're cool now, no big deal right?"  
  
Selphie gave him a genuine smile and giggled " right" she answered and went back to her position on the roof, slipping a little as she went.  
  
'She's a strange one that girl.'  
  
He looked to his right and stared at the sea. The sea was always so beautiful, no matter what ever happened to it, its true purity could never be stained. A smile tugged at his lips, people had always said his eyes were like the sea. Always filled with emotion of such great depth that only those who understood could reach through. Past the icy depths, and into the heart of it all. Most judged him by the way that he looked though, never passing the masks of mist that clouded his true emotions. Because no one would listen.  
  
The smile flickered and soon vanished.  
  
"YO SILVER!! HEADS UP!!" came a shout from the roof.  
  
The silver hair stared at a black form flying over the sea. The cluster of ravens had been set free, the time to begin had been initiated. The smile that had once come and gone on the silver haired ones face was now replaced with a cold smirk. 'Oh how the night is free.' He thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sora there you are!"  
  
Sora reluctantly turned to face non-other than Kairi.  
  
"Err.hey Kairi what's up?"  
  
"Nothin' much. Oh wow you look great!"  
  
"Thanks Kairi. You look pretty great yourself"  
  
"Ya think?" She twirled to show off her satin, knee length, peach coloured dress. Complete with pearls. Her urban hair tied back into a slight bun, with two separate strands of hair falling freely about the opposite sides of her pale face.  
  
"Err.yeah really!" Sora replied. She giggled and twirled again. 'Sora you're crap at compliments!' He thought to himself. [1] His eyes darted towards the sliding balcony doors, then back to Kairi who was talking about some random person who used to be bitchy to them when they were younger then back to the doors again. Sora just nodded repeatedly. 'Maybe if I can just make up an excuse, maybe, just maybe I can slip outside so I can be in the rain, even for just a little while.' Cos' I am so crap at making conversation, especially with girls' Only then had he just noticed the hand waving in front of his face.  
  
"Sora? Sora? Yo, you awake in there ya just kept nodding even when I was finished!" She laughed.  
  
Sora went a little red and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oops.my bad"  
  
Kairi just shook her head and smiled "you goofball" she joked. "Yup that's me! The one and only" "GOOFBALL!!" They both shouted simultaneously, earning strange looks from guests around them. They both smiled apologetically then began giggling under their hands. After they had calmed Kairi turned, and saw someone with blond hair staring up at the sealing, with a blitzball in hand at the edge of the steps. "Hey look it's Tidus! Hey Tidus over here!! Come on Sora help me out here" she demanded, but when she turned Sora was gone. 'Wha.? Where is he?' She thoughts as Tidus came up to greet her.  
  
Sora sighed feeling happy and content as the rain splashed down onto his small frame, making his clothes sag and stick to his body. He stared out over the sea, and saw seagulls sweeping the ocean in a graceful form, as the moonlight flickered between the passing clouds. The light reflecting on the water as it appeared and disappeared in a slow, relaxing motion. The atmosphere felt so free and kind that Sora's mind slowly drifted away with the waves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The thieves moved silently, gracefully as their work begun. Sliding down ropes and vines, cutting glass, slipping through the smallest spaces and leaping grate distances between footholds avoiding the guarded areas. It was made very clear to them when they were taught, mistakes would not be made.  
  
Unknown to the thieves the balcony was no longer guarded, because a certain someone had sent the guards away in order to fully enjoy his time outside. But one particular thief with silver hair and aqua eyes had rightfully said ~what is it without a challenge?~ had decided that a challenge to get inside the palace would be far more fun than the planned route. No one was relying on him, so why not do it his own way?  
  
He crept silently around the back of the building, keeping a low profile, then he saw one. Standing there all alone. 'Wait, shouldn't there be more?' He thought. The silver hair mumbled "great no challenge for me". The guard turned looking toward the sliding doors again "hello? Is anyone there?" 'Wait, that ain't a guard!' Sure enough it wasn't a guard, but a boy with chocolate brown hair stuck up in a fashion of spikes that defied gravity, sapphire eyes of the purist blue and dressed in a cloak of silver that shadowed his body from view.  
  
"Hello?" he asked again. A few minutes passed and the boy turned back towards the sea. 'That boy he.he looks so .beautiful. Wait a minute what am I sayin'?  
  
"AAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!" Shrieks and screams could be heard from inside the palace. The brunette boy spun round his face in shock "what the.?" 'They're in' the silver hair thought 'an' probably havin' all the fun without me!' No sooner had the thought come to mind he saw a silver streak rush across the balcony towards the doors.  
  
'Oh no, you ain't getting' away!' and with that he leapt off the roof.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Screaming! Why is there screaming?!' He thought as he ran. 'Please let it be a joke!" But before he could reach the doors a black form fell in front of him. Sora gasped and stumbled backward. "Wha.wha.!" A low voice silenced him. "You ain't goin' nowhere!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ WOOOOT I FINISHED THE CHAPTER!!! Sorry for the delay I kinda got angry 'n' stuff that I knew what to write but couldn't -.-; aaaaand I was also kinda lazy heh heh *looks around nervously* Okay Bye-cha ^__________^ 


	3. I'll take you far away

Okay 3rd chapter THANKIES TO THE NEW REVIEWERS...Jenni-Chan and Dark Jenni-Chan, and of course the GIANT review from Ocean-Eyed Songstress.  
  
And of course all ze other reviews from Garnittill3, Frozenlioness, Leann- Chan, animeman-13, EvilMini86 and BlueEyedDemon10 ^____________^  
  
Again... I apologise if this is SUPER CRAPY!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You ain't goin' nowhere!" Sora panicked why was this happening? I just wanted to be out here, by the sea! Wait, Kairi! Tidus! My mother...father. "What? What's going on?" He thought aloud.  
  
"Nothin' that concerns you" the figure paused "oh wait! It does" he smirked coldly aqua eyes narrowing. Sora took a moment too study this person. Long silver hair, oceanic eyes, clothed in black, if he wasn't the person that was possibly endangering his life then he may of wanted to look longer. But then he noticed something. A vast arrangement of weaponry was kept around his waist one of the person's hands wrapping around the handle of a very sharp looking knife.  
  
"You- you stay a-away from me!" Sora stuttered, and was about to turn and run, when the figure cloaked in black sped in front of him. He grabbed Sora roughly by the collar and held the blade closely to his neck. Then whispered huskily into his ear. "Didn't I say YOU were goin' nowhere?"  
  
Sora gulped as the dark figure held him close, he really was uncomfortable in this position. This person, which was now obvious to Sora was male, was breathing down his neck and still had his collar clutched tightly. The blade dangerously close to Sora's neck, still in hand. Then the male figure spoke. "You're comin' with me!"  
  
And with that said, Sora was pulled roughly towards the edge of the balcony looking over the sea. Sora's eyes widened 'no, he-he wouldn't throw me over the edge! Would he?' He was jerked forward as the figure leapt up onto the stone railings. 'NO! He IS gonna throw me off!!' Sora panicked even more, what was he going to do? No one was going to help him! There was only one thing that he could think of that could help him. It was a bad idea, but it was worth a shot.  
  
"A-as prince of the white wolf kingdom. I o-order you t-to release me!" 'Did it work?' The silver haired figure turned, Sora expected to see a surprised look but instead there was a malicious grin plastered on his face. "A prince?" he asked. Sora couldn't move, couldn't speak! This guy looked insane the way he was smiling and the way the moonlight reflected off his ghostly silver hair then disappeared as the clouds its rays in and out of view.  
  
Sora's breath became rapid, the knife that was once at his neck was swinging at the stranger's side, his hand still on Sora's collar, he spoke just above a whisper. "Let's leave."  
  
"What? NO!" Sora was becoming desperate. Why was no one going to save him? His friends? Family?  
  
" I believe the answer your looking for is yes!" Said his silver haired captor.  
  
Sora began to thrash around in his grip. "Let me go! Let me go!"  
  
The silver hair only chuckled at Sora's poor attempts to escape. "Come on already" he sighed, a smirk still visible across his lips, as he lifted Sora up by the collar and onto the balcony. "We're leaving."  
  
Many of the other thieves were rushing out of the balcony doors, carrying gold silver, gems, even the odd bit of clothing. Even people. The silver haired thief had no time to get back up on the roof so he had to wait for his ~travel partner~ to arrive. 'Were is that damned girl?' thought the silver haired one (A/N I am really getting tired of calling him that -.-;) ' And could this boy be becoming any more annoying?'  
  
"Your gonna throw us of the edge if ya don't stop movin' around like that!" " I hope I DO!" "Look, you gonna shut up?" "Yeah, in your dreams!" "Look, SHUT UP!" "How about, NO!" "SHUT UP!" "YOU SHUT UP!"  
  
"Why don't ya both, SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" Both boys looked up to see a girl dressed in yellow, covered with jewellery looking down at them from her extra large hover bike. (A/N thingy ^^) Her brown hair swaying in the wind. "Sorry, couldn't resist!" she giggled apologetically.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Sighed the silver haired boy.  
  
"Ooh" the girl squealed "ya found someone! Heh, he's cute!" Sora raised an eyebrow. "Well! Get 'im up here then we can high tail it outa here!" She punched the air with her fist.  
  
"And how can I do that if your up there and we're down here?" the silver head asked.  
  
The brown haired girl put a finger to her lip in thought. Whilst the silver haired captors attention was turned to the bubbly teenager, Sora tried to make his escape. Only to wind up being pressed against his captor's chest. "Well..." the girl began " I guess I should come down there then."  
  
"Wow, ya think?" The silver head asked sarcastically.  
  
"Aww shut up ya big party pooper!" Selphie whined and stuck her tongue out at him whistle lowering the machine down to their level.  
  
The silver hair chuckled again and hopped onto the vehicle dragging Sora into the middle of them both as he tried desperately to get away. But to no avail as they shot off over the sea, he had to realise that escape was now impossible. The girls crazy but talented driving skills leading them further and further away from his home. He was finally away from it all, it was what he had dreamed for, yet, he wanted to go back. This wasn't the way he wanted to leave. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. What had happened to his friends and family. Sora refused to believe they had been killed in the rush, but still part of his heart told him he might not see some of them again. Maybe some survived but maybe some... just... didn't.  
  
One single tear slipped down his cheek ' no one should have got hurt' he thought 'no one.'  
  
The view was beautiful. The midnight coloured water sparkled in the light of the moon and stars, the rain slowly ebbing away. They were catching up with more vehicles like theirs, Sora noticed more people on them much like himself. Hostages. "Hey!" The brown haired girl called behind her "what's your name!"  
  
"Err..." should he give them his real name? These people could have killed his loved ones.  
  
"Well my name's Selphie!" She called sweetly. "And Mr.Grumpy there is Riku!" (A/N at last his name!)  
  
"Well...I...I'm" 'Should I? Should I really... tell...them?'  
  
"Come on spit it out already!" said Riku, already frustrated.  
  
"M...my name is... is...well..."  
  
"WHAT!" Riku shouted.  
  
"..."  
  
"TELL US BEFORE I INFLICT PAIN ON YOU!"  
  
"SHINZO! NO SORA! NO..." "WHAT?!" "JUST... JUST..." Sora sighed "Call me...either of those... okay?" "Okay Shinzo!" Called Selphie  
  
"Whatever Sora" sighed Riku.  
  
"Uh oh!" Selphie gulped.  
  
"What is it Selph?"  
  
"Err... Shinzo's still awake!"  
  
"SHIT!" Riku shoved his hand into one of his pockets, frantically searching for something. "Where is it?" Sora didn't turn around to see what Riku was doing in fear of falling off the strange contraption Selphie was currently piloting. Nor did he turn around to notice the long needle Riku had pulled out of his coat. He only just realised it was there as the sharp needle was stuck into the back of his neck. Sora gasped as the liquid held within its walls spread into his blood stream.  
  
Riku pulled it away as quickly as it came, and Sora's limp body slumped forward. He then gathered Sora's sleeping form into his arms and let his head rest against him, Riku looked down at him, brushing away a few strands of his chocolate coloured hair away from his face.  
  
"He could have seen the way to HQ ya know!" called Selphie.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure he didn't"  
  
"Whatever you say Silver!"  
  
For the most of the journey there was silence between Selphie and Riku. The only voices heard where other thieves comparing there treasures. Though at the bottom of Riku's heart he thought he had the best treasure of all. Looking down on the sleeping prince another thought came to mind. "Hey Selph!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I thought I was the only one that was gettin' a hostage!"  
  
"Yeah I thought that too until I talked to what's-his-face, and he told me it was a free night! Ya know, take what ya want!"  
  
"Oh... thanks...Selph. Wait that means ya didn't have ta bitch at me before?!" Selphie only giggled.  
  
"Aww come on! Don't tell me ya don't like ta scream at me all day long!"  
  
Riku only shook his head. 'She really is a strange one!'  
  
The rest of the journey went in silence. Except for a few complaints at Selphie for her manic piloting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay don't kill me if ya hate it *points at new-be writer sign* Please revieweth my ficy or I shall [insert death threat here] BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will also give you Sora and Riku plushies and ...FETA CHEESE!!! Oh yeah Shinzo means heart in Japanese ^^ BYE-CHA!! 


	4. Why this?

Whoa! Did I die or somethin' 'cos' I haven't been here for a while! I apologise to you all *bows*  
  
ONTO THE CHAPTER!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Where am I? Am I...awake? Or am I...is it? Is it for real, or not?'  
  
Sora opened his eyes and peered through the darkness "wha...where am I?" He looked around, through the shadows; he could see candles emitting a soft glow before they flickered out as soft wind swept the room, making Sora shiver and pull his knees under his chin. As he looked down he realised he was sitting in a large circular bed "seriously where am I?" He took another look around and gave a small nervous laugh. "M...maybe those guys gave me my own room...yeah that's it m...my own room, heh. I mean I...I am royalty an' all" Sora swallowed hard, this didn't seem good, after all he was only wearing a robe and long white pants, with a tight black belt strapped around his waist. These clothes didn't even belong to him! He decided to call out, he didn't want to be noticed but he hated being alone. In the dark. The darkness scared him even as a young child, it would always scare him.  
  
"Hello? Is there...anyone there?" There was silence, only silence. Sora bowed his head, closing his eyes he didn't want to see the shadows laughing at him "anyone?" He whispered.  
  
The windows creaked as the wind rolled over the glass, seeping through the cracks and brushing gently against Sora's skin. He shivered as a noise came from the shadows and echoed throughout the marble room.  
  
Sora looked up, scared and unaware of whatever the darkness held behind its dark vail.  
  
"Hello...?" Sora breathed.  
  
A strong masculine voice answered his almost inaudible call "I see your finally awake young prince," said the voice. Sora narrowed his eyes, the voice sounded familiar, a new familiar. Sora could feel the person's presence; they were drawing closer to him. Yet he couldn't see them.  
  
Suddenly Sora's eyes widened as he saw non-other than Riku appear at the very edge of the bed, dressed in a different white robe and loose black pants, a very strange expression on his face. One, with too many emotions. Sapphire met jade as reality hit Sora. "You, you didn't?!" Sora shrieked.  
  
"Didn't what?" the boy asked.  
  
"Riku! You...! Don't come any closer!"  
  
"Why?" Riku asked softly.  
  
Sora was confused and outraged at the same time; it was Riku who had put the needle into his neck wasn't it? Sora had felt it! Why wouldn't Riku want to hurt him again? "Because I... I don't trust you" Sora pointed a finger at Riku accusingly.  
  
"Is that all you have to say to me?" Riku asked in the same soft tone as he crawled slowly towards Sora across the mattress.  
  
Sora quickly shuffled back hitting the headboard of the bed. Sora turned to the headboard and cursed at it rubbing his back 'stupid thing' he thought.  
  
"So..." Sora immediately brought his attention back to the person who was his current reason of fear. Sora had to face him, only to find that their faces where inches apart.  
  
"Why so scared little prince?" Riku asked, the same strange expression on his face. Sora couldn't answer. This wasn't right, Sora was supposed to be at home in the palace putting on a fake visage to please everyone, making small talk with others and pretending to be happy, being polite, assuming the manner of a prince. Not backed into a corner by a common thief. Sora shook his head, why couldn't he be left alone?  
  
"That's not an answer," Riku whispered.  
  
Sora just turned away 'leave me' he tugged on his hair squeezing his eyes shut "Just leave me, alone!"  
  
Riku put his arms around Sora's shoulders 'don't touch me'  
  
"You don't understand...I can't, this is how it is meant to be" Riku whispered  
  
"How...?" Sora was spun to face Riku. Opening his eyes he saw a smile on Riku's lips, his aqua eyes searching for some kind of emotion in Sora, eyes darting across Sora's face, arms wrapping around him once more. "Let me see...the true..." Riku whispered closing his eyes, leaning forward and gently resting his head on Sora's shoulder. He slowly swayed them both... and Sora felt true emotion. He relaxed into Riku, letting him move them slowly; Sora leaned against Riku and closed his eyes yet again. This time not in fear, in an emotion he had never felt before. "Riku, I..."  
  
Riku shushed him and pulled back, cupping Sora's chin with his bare hand "Sora..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Sora..." Riku's voice became fainter.  
  
"Yes Riku...  
  
"Sora..." It seemed like a whisper.  
  
"Yes Riku, tell me..."  
  
"Sora..." A distant breath.  
  
"Riku...?"  
  
"Sora..."  
  
The dark room melted away leaving a brighter, larger room in its place. But as the room left, so did Riku, the voice became louder and clearer but was replaced with a lighter feminine voice. And Riku was replaced with the smiling face of Selphie.  
  
"Hey there Shinzo! Good ta see you're awake! But err...I'm not Riku 'k'?"  
  
Sora blushed deeply; it had been a dream? And worst of all Selphie had heard him? Then where was Riku? Had he heard him? 'Oh shit! Riku!'  
  
"Yo! Earth to Sora!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
She smiled. "Come on I gotta find Riku! He's lookin' for a room for ya! So he kinda had to leave pretty quick! You have no idea how many people have been captured!" She laughed.  
  
"Like I care" Sora murmured turning his gaze away from Selphie.  
  
"Ooh, Sorry Shinzo I didn't mean it in a bad way"  
  
"Well how did you mean it?" Sora spat.  
  
"Umm..." Selphie put a finger to her lip then smiled again "Let's go find Riku!"  
  
"Wait that's not an answer!" Sora yelled over the noise of even more incoming vehicles 'stupid...' Sora looked around the enormous room seeing crates, other thieves, stolen treasures, metals, large air crafts and equipment. '...Loading dock' Sora decided.  
  
"I know but...oh well! Move it! Come on move, move, move!" She yelled as she dragged Sora away by the arm. "Oh, come on Shinzo, I just know ya wanna see Riku"  
  
"Selphie!"  
  
"What?! You should be grateful to Riku, he's tryin' really hard to get you a room, so move it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what does he look like?"  
  
"Who? The guy I captured? Well, he has spiky brown hair, blue eyes, kinda short..."  
  
The thieves around Riku laughed at his comment. Riku put up a hand.  
  
"Wait I haven't finished yet" he laughed "okay, he's skinny, little ta no muscles and he has a pretty high voice...ya know what I'm talkin' about"  
  
They laughed again. "But..." Riku added "he is..."  
  
They leaned in to hear him.  
  
"The prince of white wolf" he finished.  
  
"You're joking!" Said one, eyebrows raised and eyes wide.  
  
"Nope, he even told me!" Riku laughed.  
  
"He told you?! That's the stupidest thing you could do!" Another laughed.  
  
"I know, I tried really hard not to laugh in his face. He was looking all serious, I couldn't bare to make him the fool!" Riku mocked, putting on a dramatic face.  
  
The others laughed again. "Nice one Silver!" One yelled.  
  
"Yeah, ya did really well this time!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
Riku smiled, 'a job well done' he thought 'maybe I can get some real respect around here!'  
  
"We'll see ya later Silver!" They cheered as they walked off laughing and joking, some patting Riku on the shoulder as they left.  
  
"Maybe we get to see 'im later eh?" A younger one asked with a wink.  
  
"We'll see" Riku said.  
  
As they all left Riku felt happy, maybe he had found some true friends. He smiled again. Maybe.  
  
"Hey Riku there you are!"  
  
Riku turned to see his first friend whom he had known since childhood.  
  
"Hey there Selph, what's up?" Riku asked.  
  
"Well, I saw ya joking with those guys and I wanted to know what's so funny. What were you talking about? Tell me? Please?"  
  
Just then Sora came jogging up behind Selphie. Riku eyed him, looking him up and down.  
  
"Nothin'" he replied.  
  
'Guy stuff I guess' Selphie thought. "Soooo... did ya get Shinzo a room?" She asked.  
  
"No, I just couldn't get one" Riku lied.  
  
"Well where's he gonna sleep?! On the roof?! " Selphie joked  
  
"With you, in your room" Riku replied calmly  
  
"He can't!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"'Cos' I'm a girl and he's a boy! It doesn't work!"  
  
"Well then where!" This was just stupid to Riku, why not? Sora wouldn't mind! Would he?  
  
"With you of course!" Selphie yelled, this was a pointless argument she thought.  
  
"What?! I don't want him!" Riku retorted.  
  
"Well ya have ta have him 'cos' I just can't!"  
  
"No. Way. I don't want a pompous little prince marching about my room givin' me orders and turning his nose up at me saying I'm not worthy and all that shit!"  
  
"I'm standing right here ya know!!" Sora yelled  
  
They both turned to him "ooh sorry Shinzo" Selphie winced, she forgot he was there.  
  
Riku just gave him a sadistic look.  
  
"No it's okay, I'll just go hang myself so you don't have to bother with a stuck-up prince like me! I know! Why don't I just drop dead for ya now?! 'Cos' sure as hell I don't matter to anyone!!" He bellowed. Various people turned to look in their direction.  
  
"D...don't do that!" Riku stuttered.  
  
Sora and Selphie turned to him shock written all over them  
  
"We can't get a good ransom if you're dead" he finished.  
  
That was it! Riku, as far as Sora could see was a selfish bastard that deserved nothing more than to shut the hell up and let Sora just beat the crap out of him. 'Forget the dream!'  
  
Sora shrieked and lunged himself at Riku, knocking him down. Both boys rolled around fighting each other, kicking and throwing punches at each other.  
  
"Err...guys, guys!" Selphie tried getting their attention but they wouldn't stop. She tried again and again but they just ignored her.  
  
"Stop it!" She cried 'boys!' she thought  
  
The boys where cursing and becoming slightly more vicious by the minute. 'What to do, what to do?!' Selphie thought.  
  
"Stop it now, now, now, now, now...now?" She stopped once she saw they weren't fighting anymore. In fact, Sora wasn't moving at all! Riku stood, panting heavily.  
  
"Shinzo!" She shrieked "Riku what the hell did you do?!"  
  
Riku pulled up his jacket sleeve, in his hand was the same needle as before. "Empty" Selphie mouthed.  
  
"Fine" Riku, said, "he can stay in my room"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two of them carried Sora to Riku's rather large bedroom and placed him on Riku's bed. They watched as Sora curled up to keep himself warm. He was breathing gently. Selphie sighed in relief, Sora was fine, he didn't have an overdose.  
  
"You could have really hurt him ya know!" Selphie whispered angrily.  
  
"What else was I supposed to do? Let him claw my eyes out? No thank you" Riku whispered back.  
  
"Well at least he's okay" Selphie sighed turning back to Sora.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
They stood in silence for a short time, Selphie watching the shadows dance and Riku watching Sora.  
  
"Well g'night!" Selphie whispered after a short time.  
  
"What? You're not going to help me make another bed for Sora?" Riku asked.  
  
"It's a big bed! You can share!" Selphie replied already going out the door.  
  
Riku chose to overlook that point. "But...but..."  
  
"Night Riku!" and with that, Selphie was gone.  
  
Riku looked back at Sora and sighed, slipping off his coat and hanging it at the foot of the bed before sitting on 'his' side of the bed. He kicked off his shoes and slid under the sheets.  
  
Turning to Sora he noticed the boy was shivering. Riku rolled his eyes and pulled the sheets over Sora. "There" he whispered. Sora mumbled in his sleep and nuzzled the pillow; intrigued, Riku strained his ears to hear what he was saying.  
  
"...iku..." Sora whispered and nuzzled the pillow again.  
  
Riku blushed, he didn't know why but he did. '...iku?' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY this chapter is finished! Sorry it took so long! I've been ill and lazy  
  
Actually because I was ill, I typed more!  
  
I've changed the summary to see if it will attract more readers. We'll have ta see!  
  
Oh yeah! Should I include ya know people like Cloud, Leon, Yuffie etc? 'cos' I need more people! Also who shall be 'The Master Thief?' Please give me some ideas! Thanky! And thanky for all my reviews I appreciate them all!  
  
Review please!  
  
Bye-cha ^.~ 


End file.
